The Truth About Love
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Ever since an incident long ago, Bella Swan has hated the very idea of love. The worst part is that she lives in an apartment building filled to the brim with happy couples. Can a certain someone do something about her bitterness? Or will he only bring back the past? BxJ WARNING: Minor Edward Bashing and major character death. Not violent.
1. Comes at 3:00 AM

**Hiya, so I know my stories are up, and then suddenly they're gone. It's been an on going glitch with my computer bug and I finally got it fixed! So now I can give y'all the stories you've been craving! Hooray! So without further ado, The Truth About Love!**

The Truth About Love: Chapter 1 Bella Swan's Point of View

"Leah, I know you want revenge! But this is a bit much." I said as I looked around the remains of the Valentines Everyday shop owned by Emily, the woman who stole Leah's man. The room was covered in every choice word Leah had been muttering under her breath or crying out in her sleep. They were spray painted in red all over the walls and floors. The windows were broken in and all of the stuff on the counters was destroyed.

"B, are you serious? I still remember what _you_ did when _you_ were brokenhearted, and _that_ was worse than _this_!" Leah motioned to the room with her arms open. I knew she had a point.

"Fine then. But we gotta get outta here. I hope you were careful about leaving evidence Lee," I groaned. I was not getting in trouble over something as stupid and worthless as love. "I don't want to turn into a criminal. This isn't a gang."

"I know, lets go now. I hope Sam sees this." She smiled menacingly.

"Me too." I laughed. "But no more vandalism."

"Cool with me!" Leah giggled as we made our getaway.

After I dropped Leah off at her house, I headed back to my apartment building, The Luxury Homes. It sickens me to think of all of the things going on behind every door I pass. Young couples, happy and in love. Didn't they see? It was all a sham. No one could really care for another as much as they cared for themselves. They're all just fooling each other. When I reached apartment 15B, I unlocked it and then closed the door behind me. Throwing my coat and keys on the couch, I lazily trudged into the kitchen area and popped in a microwave meal. While waiting for the meal, I scanned over the part of the apartment I could see, making sure everything was intact. In Seattle you can never be to safe as far as break ins go. It's not that the neighborhood I lived in was shady, it was actually really nice. People living here had plenty of money -including myself- but just chose to live in smaller living quarters. I had a great view of the whole city through my glass wall and my house was furnished in a classic black and white style. Very clean cut and simple.

The buzzing of the microwave timer startled me. I got up to get out the food. I knew eating this late wasn't healthy but I was starving. It was easily around 3:00 AM. I sat down at the glassy black table and ate my food, enjoying the silence. When I was done I did my normal before sleep routine, bathroom, shower, teeth brushing, pajamas, bed. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

xxxxx Jacob Black's Point of View

"Jake dude, you can't seriously be moving there!" Quil bellowed from behind me.

"I am, so if you don't like it, take your lame ass elsewhere. Please." I told him as I loaded my last box into my old red Chevy and closed the trunk up.

"Ouch. Well I guess I'm cool with it. It's just too bad no single chicks live there." He groaned.

"Why would that concern you? You're not living with me bro, I don't like you _that_ much." I chuckled as I sat on the bench in the garage near him.

"It concerns me, because I'm your best friend and I'm pretty sure that you haven't dated anyone since that girl from Nebraska." Quil retorted.

"You mean Tasha? Nah, that was just a fling man." I laughed.

"Well that's even worse! Jake, the only single girl that lives in that building is that coo-coo nutty pale face Leah brings around. And I'm not talking what our grandparents consider a pale face, I'm talking the one with a practically _white_ face." He exclaimed. "If Embry was here, he'd tell ya the same thing."

I swallowed back the mourning sadness that rose in my chest. Embry was Quil and I's best friend until he was hit by some drunken frat boy our Senior year of high school. He died of loss of blood. Quil even donated some blood since mine wasn't a match. But it was a lost cause. Ever since then we've tried to move on. Two whole years and freshly turned 19, I still miss him.

"Whatever you say, o wise one." I broke the sudden tension.

"Anyway, I forgot to mention earlier, but Emily is moving in with Sam tonight." Quil groaned. It's not that he didn't like Emily, it was just that he -along with the rest of the Rez- didn't like the drama that came along with her.

"Good thing I'll be gone in the morning!" I taunted sing-song-ily.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea..."

"Such a conflicted little bastard aren't ya Quily!" I joked.

"Whatever man." He grumbled back.

**So, what do ya think? I know it was a shorty but I was writing at 3:00 AM and was to excited to ****_not_**** post something. So, after this one expect longer chapters. Till then. Review please!**


	2. You Wake Up

**Okay so I planned on writing some new characters in but decided against it. But a little JakexBells in this. Look forward to that. Also, if you were confused, Embry is not coming back to life and becoming part of** **a love triangle. **

I was getting a new neighbor today, or at least that's what all the women were talking about at work today. They called him words like gorgeous and handsome. That was the sad part about working at a library, it was a bunch of old women gossiping about young men. In my opinion, I think it's good someone single is moving into the complex. Maybe he'll be normal. At least that was what I was hoping for. But my hopes were crushed when I mentioned it to Leah.

"His name is Jacob Black. He was Embry Call's best friend. Congratulations Swan, you're earning a one way ticket to the past."

My gut twisted up at this news, and I nearly spit out my red wine on the sofa. My ex fiancé hit Embry Call with his car. I suppressed the memory.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." She chuckled at my shocked expression.

"Well damn, I need more wine."

Leah laughed and took a sip of her own. This is what we did every afternoon. Drank wine and pretended we were fancy. Leah spent most of her time at my place because Sam and Emily were in La Push. I didn't mind, I was lonely without her. Honestly, I'm just lonely. But after Edward I don't think I could ever let someone in.

_"Edward, oh my god, are you okay?" I asked as I made my way to him._

_"Yes love, I'm perfectly fine." He chuckled._

_"Why do you think this is funny? What happened?" I looked over him to search for bruises or something._

_"The idiot in there wasn't moving out of my way on the road." He pointed to a room where from what I could see a guy was in really bad shape._

_"You hit him on purpose?" I exclaimed, shocked my Edward would do such a thing._

_I could see that the two teenage boys sitting anxiously in the waiting room chairs of the E.R were now listening to us. One was tall and more attractive with a friendly looking face, even though he was on the brink of tears. The other was shorty but burlier, with a dead out distraught face that would probably be like that for along time. But the first one seemed more interested in my own conversation than waiting around in a plastic chair. I could see he wanted to know Edward's take on the whole thing._

_"It's not my fault he wouldn't get out of my way!" Edward shouted at me._

_"Are you serious! Do you even feel bad?" I shouted back louder. "Do you care that a human being with a name, and a family, and friends," I motioned to the boys sitting in the waiting chairs in the corner, "is dying in there because of you?"_

_"It is not because of me!" He yelled angrily._

_"Yes it is! What if that was me in there, huh? What if some douche hit me and I was in that hospital room dying!" I shouted again._

_"It's not the same," he mumbled feebly._

_"You know it is," I replied calmly before my tears came._

_I made my way to the front desk and asked for the name of that boy, and all the information she could give me. His name was Embry Call, and he lived on the Rez, like Leah. She said he was dying of blood loss, and if he should die his parents want him buried on the Rez as well. I nodded a thanks and made my way out the door, vowing my revenge for the boy was most likely half way to heaven by now._

I wondered if the new guy is one of the boys from the ER. It was a possibility. I got up to get more whine and then sat back down. "So, what's he like, Jacob?"

"He's really funny, and sweet. Can't go wrong with him at your side." Leah smiled up at me.

"That's good to hear. Don't want more idiots running around this place." I sighed.

"No joke." She agreed.

xxxxx Jacob Black's Point of View

"That's the last thing Jake!" Quil called from my new living area. I walked over to find him crashed on my couch like an exhausted man who spend his whole day working.

"Dude, you're so outta shape." I chuckled.

"Don't care what you think. When a gorgeous blonde tells me that, I might." He huffed out.

"And lazy too." I laughed.

"Why are you always in a good mood? It's ridiculous."

"Why are you so judgmental?" I questioned back.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I give up. You are crazy." I didn't exactly how this even started.

"Hey man, can you go grab my phone? It's in the truck." He made a hand gesture that made it seem like his phone was in China or something.

"Fine. But you'r Y." I spelled it out.

"Just get my phone." He grumbled.

I was still laughing when I bumped into a beautiful girl, oh and Leah. The girl had long wavy brown locks of hair and eyes that I found myself staring right into. But she was so pale, as if she spent her life inside. She adjusted herself and blushed. Why was she blushing? It was my fault.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Your uh... new neighbor. Are you Leah's friend?" I asked looking at them both.

"Yeah, my name is Bella. It is good to meet you." She shook my hand and smiled. I remembered her voice from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You too." I said politely before looking at her one last time and heading for my truck.

Wow, she was beautiful...

**Well, now you know what happened to Embry, Bella, and Jake. Next chapter might give you some insight on what Bella did that was even worse than Leah's stunt.**


	3. Grab a Pen and Figure it Out

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I was busy temporarily obsessing over The Hunger Games: Catching Fire! BTW; It'll make you cry. I don't want to be one of these authors who doesn't shut up, so here is the story!**

Leah and I were heading to her house when we ran into Jacob Black. I was startled to see that he was indeed one of the boys from the ER. But now he was a man, probably around nineteen or twenty since I was twenty one. I felt something strange in the deepest pits of my stomach. Like I was pulled to him. Stupid me, always overthinking things.

"Bella? You coming?" Leah ran off in the other direction as Jacob. I nodded and followed her to the car, wanting to get this dreaded trip over with. Leah needed to go home sometime and she felt it was the time now. Sam and Emily were just people. Once, they mattered, now they didn't. Just like the people who ruined my past, people like Edward and his family. The people that I once tried to scare out of town, in many different ways.

_"This madness needs to stop!" Rosalie cried. "You can not blame my dearest brother for a murder he did not commit!"_

_"We wouldn't be standing in front of a jury if there was no chance of him doing it. Plus, he said it to my face!" I pointed out._

_"Ladies, please. If you have something to say please say it to the rest of the jury instead of amongst yourselves." The judge declared._

_"Excuse me, but I would like to point out that my son was hurt in the incident as well. Certainly you don't believe he won't harm himself as well as others! He had no motivation. This woman here is just scorned and in need of attention. I can assure you we raise our children right." Esme Cullen told everyone calmly._

I lost the battle in court. One meek eighteen year old, standing against a filthy rich family, I didn't stand a chance in hell. But I did get my revenge that night, successfully scaring them out of town.

_Everything was in place. The man I hired to shoot down a deer and make it look real gruesome handed it to me in a trash bag that I left on the side of the Cullen's fancy glass house. When they all went to bed, I painted the words YOU KILLED EMBRY CALL on the glass widows in a rich blood red color. I smiled a sick and twisted smile before leaving._

They left town after that. Thankfully, it was my last crazy moment. After that I became close with Leah and told her the story. She said it was pretty awesome, but thought I was sick in the head or something. But it wasn't an illness, it was god damn love.

I was in a daze the whole drive to Leah's house. Leah rambled on about how Sam continued to call and say that they should be friends. All I knew is that when we were there, the car screeched to a stop and Leah began to cry. My tough and strong Leah began to ball and I had no idea why until I saw Sam sitting on her porch, looking like a homeless man who hadn't eaten in days. He looked up in shock at the sound of the car and I gently opened my door and got out. Leah stayed in the car, paralyzed. "Sam what are you doing here?" He looked so bad I couldn't even try to sound rude towards him.

"Bella, I didn't know Emily was Leah's cousin! She never told me! She was lying the whole time about it. I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know." He said panicky like.

"You didn't?" Leah stood tall, and she looked him in the eyes. They were covered in smeared mascara and drops of tears.

"But I can't leave her," he said slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's pregnant."

xxxxxJacob Black's Point of View

"What took so long man?" Quil called as I tossed his phone to him.

"What were you saying about the pale face Leah knows while we were packing boxes?" I asked him, trying to be discreet.

"That she was crazy. Pulled some crazy stunt on one of the richest families in Forks and ran them out of town. Scorned woman or something." He said nonchalantly.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" I wondered if he thought she was strangely linked to something.

"Not really." He mumbled, texting some random chick.

"Stacy or Jess?" I smirked changing the subject.

"Jess, she is more friendly." He laughed.

"Friendly." I scoffed. "What about Claire? I thought you two were exclusive."

"Nah. I am a free bird who needs to fly!" He dramatically jumped off of the couch and fell down with a plop.

"People are going to think someone died Quil," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "So you into little miss coo-coo?"

"No!" I announced just a little too loud.

"Just hit on her, she's sorta hot."

"That's an understatement." I mumbled. He was right, I normally don't procrastinate to get something I like. There is something uneasy about her though. Something she was connected to that was too deep and painful to relive.

xxxxxLeah's Clearwater's Point of View

"Pregnant?" I cried angrily. "It's yours? Can she get rid of it?" How could he do this to me? Now of all times too. Is this a joke?

"It's not something you can throw away. It's a person." Sam ground out.

"He has a point Lee," Bella chimed in. Oh sweet Bella, she's so blind. She hates on love when it's really just the guys who are to good to be true you have to watch out for. She didn't even notice Jacob Black was ogling her in the hallway. They'd be adorable together.

"I understand, you can leave now." I told him with what I'm sure was a far away look. "Good luck." I pushed passed him and walked into my house, Bella following.

"LEAH! Wait I—" I didn't here the rest of what he said through the door. But I had a pretty good feeling I knew what he was going to say, _"still love you."_

**So that's it! Hate it, love it? I love your opinions!**


	4. Crack the Code

**Hi. I know I suck because its been a while, and I have no excuse. I got a bit of a writers block. BTW; I couldn't figure out what to do with the story Curiosty. So I tossed it. It wasnt my best work anyways. Don't worry, it wont happen to this one. It's my most precious baby. (:**

Leah's trip home was obviously unsuccessful. Apparently, her mother Sue was helping Emily through her pregnancy. That was probably the last straw for her. I invited her to live with me free of charge but —Leah being Leah— wanted to pay half rent. I guess if it was only half I was okay with it. Leah was moving in! I hadn't been this excited since an old friend of mine, Angela Weber, and I got a scholarship to the same collage. We planned out our dorm room and everything. But that was before I got engaged. Even the thought of that word made me flinch. I never did go to college. But I liked being a librarian. The monthly checks my mom sends me as a "gift" and my job keep the fort down. But with Leah, I can graciously un-except my mothers "gifts."

"So, you want me to take the spare room?" Leah asked as she flung her surprisingly small suitcase of stuff onto the couch.

"Of course Lee Lee! Do you honestly think I'd make you sleep on the floor?" I made my voice sound high and perky like Amy Fields. Amy was a girl who had a major crush on Leah's brother Seth. She didn't know how to get to Seth considering she was a senior and he was a junior. So Amy became friends with Leah and I. Eventually we even invited her to spend the night at Leah's place. Seth ended up hanging with us as well. When it got late Leah and I were already falling asleep on the floor when Amy crawled onto the couch. Then Seth awkwardly got up —and in a true Bella fashion— asked if he could sleep on the other side. She smiled and said 'do you honestly think I'd make you sleep on the floor?' She ended up playing footsie with a fast asleep Seth. Leah called it "foot rape" and kicked her out in the dead of night. Seth never found out. Thank god for that! The poor kid is too much like me, he'd look like a tomato if he knew!

Leah burst into a fit of laughter. "My poor baby brother. If he only knew!" She howled.

"He'd be a blushing virgin," I sighed.

"He's way to similar to you," Leah chuckled.

"I know," I cracked a smile.

"Want a help me unpack, Roomie?"

Honestly, it was concerning to see Leah just blow off the fact that her ex boyfriend got her cousin pregnant. But that was true to Leah's personality. She just kinda took it in stride. But you have to wonder, when does that stride end? I ended up unpacking most of her things. I was the neat freak in this friendship. In the bottom of her suitcase was a few cheesy movies and a bag of un popped popcorn. I knew what she had planned. We had this ritual where after a hard day, he'd watch horrid movies and then threw popcorn at the TV whenever someone said the words "baby", "chick", "hot stuff," or "beau". No one should ever say those words. They're so cheesy.

"So, Grease 2 or Legally Blonde?" I asked when she looked at me.

"Both," She declared.

"Sounds good to me!" I giggled.

xxxxxJacob Black's Point of View

I spent most of the following days, hours, minutes, seconds, milliseconds, etc. thinking about Bella Swan. Her skin looked so soft, and she was so small. I knew she was a bit older than me, but still. But what I thought the most about wasn't the name, skin, or age. I thought about how much I wanted her. I wanted to parade her around, claiming that she was mine. I wanted to meet her family, and know all her favorite songs. It wasn't the same want Quil felt. This was stronger, sweeter, more loving. Bella Swan was something I wanted, and now I intended to get.

"She hates love ya know," Quil sighed.

"What?" I spun around and looked at him. He was trying to solve a Rubics Cube.

"Bella Swan. She doesn't believe in love," He smirked. "I know you were just thinking about her, again."

"I was not. Okay, maybe I was. But how do you know any of this anyway?" I grumbled.

"The chicks I hook up with like to gossip. One of them said that Bella doesn't love," He smiled again, "Too bad. But maybe she lusts." I gave him a look. He was such a teenager.

"Haha." I glared at him, my voice humorless.

"So? Are you still gonna go after her?" Nosy freak. He thinks the girls gossip.

"Of course. There is just something weird," I shook off the thought. "It doesn't matter. I like her man. Don't you dare screw this up for me. Okay?" I gave him another look.

"Yes sir." He joked easily. I sighed and pressed my finger on my temple.

"I need to go out for a moment," I told him.

"To Bella?" He was being nosy again.

"No, to Leah." I admitted. No one really talked to Leah since the Sam and Emily accident. Though it wasn't really an accident. Sam and Emily hooked up, broke her heart, and then created a baby. Normally everyone back home would celebrate. But it was just too dramatic in the particular situation. Seth calls once and awhile and brings us —Quil, mostly— up to speed on the scandal —He can be such a girl—. So I knew for a fact Leah was living with Bella now.

I left my apartment and knocked on Bella's. Childish butterflies filled my stomach but I pushed them down. The door was quickly opened.

"Hello?" Said the angelic voice of Bella. I smiled and looked into her eyes. Such a deep brown.

"Hi, can I speak to Leah?" I asked politely.

"Sure Jacob." She remembered my name! Yes.

Some really cheesy movie was playing in the background because some guy kept calling a girl "baby" and it was incredibly annoying. Leah came marching to the door.

"Hello, Jacob." Leah sighed. "To what do I owe this pleasure old friend?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Do you mind stepping out for a moment?" I looked to where Bella was.

"Sure." She got the hint.

"So, what do you need?" She grumbled.

"Well, Ikindalikebellabutidontknowwhattodoandthisisreallyembaressing," I said all at once.

"You like Bella, go for it. She acts like a single, hopeless eighty year old." Leah chuckled.

"So, you'll help me?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Sure thing." She smiled back, not as genuine as before the "accident" but still genuine all the same.

Bella Swan was going to be mine.

**Well? Bad, good, ratched, disgusting, horrid? Tell me. I know it's been done to death, but please review! It inspires me!**


	5. Breaking it Down

**Hey guys, guess what? I had the best holiday season. A break from working is always welcomed though. Anyways, this is a little holiday present for you.**

"Leah?" I looked at her curiously as she walked back into the living room.

"Hmm?" She hummed in question as she plopped down next to me.

"Why do you like you're plotting something?" I wasn't going to let this one go.

"Bella, I'm offended! You are so full of it! I haven't plotted anything since I destroyed my whore of a cousins creepy little shop!" Leah laughed devilishly.

"Huh, yeah right." I gave her a sideways glance but started to play the movie again. She had a creepy smile on her face the whole time. The movie ended and Leah claimed she was exhausted, even though it was only 4:00 PM. I had a feeling she was actually staring out of a window while calculating someone's death. I headed into my room as well. I wanted to get a head start on my before bed routine so I could get to the library for work before rush hour.

In the morning, I got dressed in my favorite outfit. A tight black pencil skirt and a soft flowing white blouse. Normally I was very lax about clothes but I didn't want to be confused for a homeless person and get kicked out of the library. Leah had planted that idea in my head a few weeks ago. Ever since I've been pretty nervous about it. I pulled my long hair into a loose pony tail and gave my face a bit of make up. I made myself coffee, left a note for Leah, and headed out towards work.

At work the old women were throwing a fuss. Leaning against the back of the check out desk was the sexiest back I've ever seen —What? I said I didn't like love, but I'm still human— with broad shoulders and a perfect tan. He looked like... I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw his face. It was none other than Jacob Black, wearing a muscle bound black shirt and worn out jeans.

"Hey neighbor." He gave me a cute smirk. Oh no, I could feel butterflies.

This was Leah's plot! The bitch is going to die!

The old ladies behind me were swooning. I was so tired of them! Don't they know when to stop?

"Ms. Manson! Will you please stop acting like a horny teenager!" I screamed but then regretted it right away. The woman started to stare at me like I was the plague, and I blushed scarlet.

"Sorry, ma'am." I grumbled. She nodded.

"That was hilarious!" Jacob said when all the old hags left.

"Not really," I said but then began to smile. "Not to be offensive or anything, but why are you here?"

"I'm your new assistant!" He sounded so thrilled. Who was I to rain on his parade?

"Okay then, so as my assistant what's the first thing you want to do?"

xxxxxJacob Black's Point of View

Well, there are a few things I would like to do. But my out loud answer was, "Whatever you need."

"Okay well first, I need you to help my put these books on the top shelf." She smiled and I laughed. She was a bit short.

"Sure, sure." She gave me a stack of half a dozen books. I went straight to work. After about an hour of working, Bella announced that it was break time. We sat in a small table together and talked about small things, like favorite colors and books. When we got to the topic of friends, I cringed. But one look into her beautiful brown eyes and I felt the need to tell her everything.

"Well, I'm living with my best friend and second cousin Quil right now. I had another best friend, his name was Embry Call. Embry was the coolest friend anyone could ask for. He was sweet, dorky, and kind of an air head. That's what Quil and I wrote on his tomb stone. Embry's mother thought it was a good way to describe her son as well. Some frat boy hit him on the road or something and then he was, gone." I finished the story at once. When I said 'hit him on the road' Bella cringed. I was not going to forget that. It's a good topic for later, when we know each other for real.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She gave me a sympathetic glance from under her eyelashes. I nodded my head in thanks.

"Anyways, we should get back to work." I tried to lighten the mood. She got up and told me about the next thing we needed to do. She told me how I was to roll around the latter thing while she stood on it to alphabetize the top row of books in the third lane. I agreed happily. She was getting done with the fifth section when she fell. Lighting fast, I caught her right before she hit the ground. We were in a position like the ones where the male dancers dip their partners. She looked me in the eyes, before slowly leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

It was like heaven on earth. Her lips molded with mine and I tired my best to not jump her right then and there. They were soft and perfect. Was this actually happening? Bella most of thought the same thing, because she gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry!" She cried before running off.

What just happened?

xxxxxBella Swan's Point of View

What just happened?

No. No. No.

Too much, too much, too much.

"Leah!" I screamed as I stormed my was back into the apartment.

"Hey girl," she was eating out of the fridge, and she didn't turn to see that I was crying until after she asked, "how'd you like your new intern?"

"I kissed him!" I sobbed as I ran into my room and locked the door. I caught a glimpse of Leah's shocked face as she watched me run away.

"Bella wait!" She started to bang on my door. I started throwing pillows at it hoping Leah would disappear after a while. "That's good isn't it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, because, uh..." Why couldn't I think of an answer?

"Thought so."

**Reviews inspire me! I know you think that's BS, but really! Why else would I ask for them? They give me a warm happy feeling. Be a good person and give me some love...or hate. (;**


	6. I'm Tired

**Hey guys/girls/possible robots! It's good to be writing! So, this chapter is nice and juicy. Just the way you like it. It's the real kick off of the story—football term speaking. I guess you could also say it's the first ring action event, but that sounds really lame. So, read! Or I'll keep making strange football analogies!**

I dreamt about Jacob that night. It wasn't the pleasant kind of dream, it was the scary kind that made me want to crawl into somewhere dark and slowly rot away.

_He was in a car, slowly driving over a bridge. Then Edward sped up in his horrid silver Volvo, knocking him off the bridge. I was in the passenger seat of Edwards car, and I jumped out and ran over to the edge of the bridge. Jacobs car was tumbling down into the river, then there was nothing, the car disappeared in the murky brown water and everything was still. The haunting part was that it was eerily normal. There were no rain clouds or screaming people like in the movies. The sun was out, the birds were chirping in the near by Aspen trees, and an occasional fish would jump out of the water below. I wasn't crying. For some sick and sadistic reason, I composed myself, brushed the hair out of my eyes, and walked down the sidewalk peacefully._

I woke up crying. It was so...horrible. Is that what Edward did? Did he simply compose himself, and continue walking like everything was normal? Like there shouldn't be stormy clouds and crying people. Like that boy wasn't going to be buried six feet under? Like he didn't exist at all?

"Bella!" Leah bust open my locked door with a pair of tweezers and came rushing over to my side. She looked me over, for bruises, bumps or signs of abuse. "What happened?"

"Just a dream," I mumbled. "Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream,"

"Bella, are you really okay? You look...paler than usual." She picked up my arm. "Perhaps even a bit, green." She made a grossed out face.

"Sorry Lee." I sighed. I brushed my sweaty and sticky hair from my face, "I'm going to shower now. Do you know if my black dress is clean?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a meeting with the library management today." I lied. She didn't notice.

"Kay, but hurry, you slept in a bit. I'll get the dress out for you." She opened my closet. I rushed into the bathroom with my cell phone hidden behind my back. When I was safely alone, I called Ms. Manson's desk phone.

"Yes, this is Amy Fields, Ms. Manson's new assistant." I almost dropped the phone upon hearing her annoying fake valley girl accent.

"Hello Amy, this Bella Swan. Can you please tell Ms. Manson I am not feeling to good at the moment and will not be attending work today." I tried to sound professional.

"Oh, Bella? Long time no see girl! Did you here I dropped out of high school? To much work. My dad didn't care. Thank god for good for nothing fathers! You would know right? After your dad didn't believe your case about your ex fiancé!"

"Not really, but that's not the topic at the moment. Just please tell Ms. Manson that I'm taking a sick day." I slammed the phone down before she could say anything else intrusive. I wish I could tell Leah about this, but I couldn't now.

I hopped into the shower, washed my hair, wrapped up in a towel and went to change into my dress. After that I pulled a single yellow tulip from the flower vase and snuck out of the apartment.

When I arrived at my destination, I cleared my head of Amy, Leah, Jacob and Edward. I only thought of Embry and his lost life. How I wished I could go back in time, warn him, break up with Edward, do everything over. But I couldn't. Every now and then that fact hurt to much, so I came to the one person who I knew would understand.

I felt the morning dew on the grass gather on my feet as I walked on it. The smell of it was fresh, new and alive. Nothing else was like that around here. When I reached my destination, I knelt down. I felt the cool tickle of the wet grass on my knees. My short black dress didn't cover them.

"Hi," I said softly. I waited for a reply I'd never get. "It's me again. I met your friend, Jacob. He's sweet. I'm sure your laughing at me for saying that I 'met' him when I actually fell on top of him and then kissed him randomly. I suppose you probably already found all that out. I brought a flower. A tulip, actually. They're my favorite. Especially the yellow ones. They are so pretty and wild. They stand out amongst others." I put the flower in the grass.

"It bothers me, this place. It's all the same. I feel as if you should have your own little sanctuary. You know?" I smiled sadly. "Like, a giant tomb stone with tons of yellow tulips where everyone would know who you were, in life and in death. If people would only stop and look down to read it. Your tomb stone, I mean." I started to read it aloud. "He was sweet, dorky, and kind of an air head." I giggled. "I wish I knew you in life. You sound like tons of fun," I smiled at the sky. "I wonder what you think of me. Am I a sick masochist to keep coming here? To wish that you will respond to me?" A tear rolled down my face, it was salty yet warm, so unlike the dew on the grass.

"I bet it was real silent when you died. I had a dream about it, you know. Watching someone die. In the movies they make it sound like the whole world alters when you die. It makes it seem as if the birds will stop singing, the people start crying, and rain will start falling. But really, it doesn't. Everything is ordinary. It's just another day, and you're just another person, until you're not." I cried. "How is that right?" How is it okay that I'm here, right now, sobbing on the ground while the sun shines and people live, kids holding their breath as they pass afraid of ghosts or demons, and mothers laughing as they race in their cars towards parties, or dinner, or the store. How is it right that while I'm here with you, no one else is? No one comes here anymore! They've forgotten! They've forgotten what it feels like. To know that a living, breathing, loving person is dead! They're gone! And all humanity has to offer in return for your life is a god damn tulip!" I was sobbing on the ground now, kneeling over as the tears fell into the wet morning dew. "How is that fair? How is that okay? How is that fine?"

xxxxxJacob Black's Point of View

I knew what I was going to do today. I was going to go to work, see Bella, and apologize for scaring her, if that's what I did. I don't exactly know. At least that's what I was going to do before I got a call from Ms. Manson's work line.

"Hello, Jacob Black speaking."

"Hi, this is Amy, Ms. Manson's assistant. I wanted to inform you that you are not needed at the library today. Bella isn't feeling all that well so don't bother showing up. Bye!" Then the line was dead. That was weird. Since when did Ms. Manson have a valley girl for an assistant?

I changed quickly and rushed over to Leah and Bella's door. I knocked and Leah stuck her head out the door.

"Oh, it's you lover boy. What do you need?" She sighed.

"I was just wondering if Bella was okay." I replied.

"Of course, she took off like an hour ago so she could be early for work. Why wouldn't she be okay?" Leah's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? I got a call from the library saying that Bella called in sick." I informed her. She muttered something like, black dress, and again something about missing flowers, and then something in her brain clicked. She frowned heavily.

"Oh no," She cried as she dragged me into the apartment. I followed wide eyed.

"What?" I asked as she grabbed her car keys and a jacket.

"Come with me if you want to help her. But I'm warning you, you're in for a bit of a shock."

"Oh-Kay? So Bella's not fine?" I was confused.

"Not really. When she does this she's never okay. It hurts her too much."

"What does?"

"You'll see!" She dragged me over to her Toyota and sat me down in the passenger seat. Sit down and shut up if you want to help her," she ordered. I sighed and tried to piece everything together. I couldn't come up with an answer. Leah sat in the drivers seat and started the car. I watched out of the window to see where were going. We drove out of Seattle, into Forks, and then into La Push in only an hour and a half. Leah was driving way above speed limit to say the least. Leah parked in the La Push graveyard lot.

"Leah? What's going on.." She started running over to a grave I knew all too well. Leaning against it was a sleeping Bella. She had tears still dripping from her eyes but the steady rising and falling of her chest said that she was not conscious. On the ground next to her was a yellow tulip. Did Ms. Call put it there? She was the only person besides Quil and I who knew about Embry's hiding place. It had to be Ms. Call because Quil and I don't dare to visit this place anymore.

"What is she doing here?" I whispered to Leah. We both crouched down to look at her.

"Bella comes here now and again it reminds her of, well of everything. All of her reasons for all the things she's done."

"Quil mentioned something about her scaring a rich family or something," I mentioned.

"The Cullen's. Her ex fiancé Edward Cullen was the one who killed Embry." As she said it, everything came rushing back. Why Bella seemed so familiar.

_"It's not my fault he wouldn't get out of my way!" The frat boy shouted at the pretty girl._

_"Are you serious! Do you even feel bad?" She shouted back louder. "Do you care that a human being with a name, and a family, and friends," she motioned to us, "is dying in there because of you?"_

_"It is not because of me!" He yelled angrily._

_"Yes it is! What if that was me in there, huh? What if some douche hit me with his car and I was in that hospital room dying!" She shouted again._

_"It's not the same," he mumbled feebly._

_"You know it is," She replied._

Oh no. My sweet Bella, I did know her. More than I knew before. She was in as deep as me. Why hadn't she said anything? Why does she still come here? To this miserable place, why?

"Jacob, can you carry her to the car?"

"Of course," I nodded. I grabbed her bridal style and carried her to Leah's car. She was light in my arms, so I didn't have to put to much effort into not dropping her. Instead I focussed on her face, memorizing every part of it. Her alabaster skin, her hazel like eyes, her skinny little nose, and her angel like long eyelashes. Not a bit of make up though, it made her real.

On the car ride home, I had decided that I loved everything about her. I didn't want her to hurt. But there was one more question on my mind when we arrived at her apartment.

Why did it look like there was a flower missing from the vase?

**Hmm...what's Embry's hiding place? Jee. I don't know. Just kidding! I totally do, because guess what? I'm me! And I know EVERYTHING. Haha. Anyways, surprise visit from Amy! I was surprised too. I got bored of all the tension and there's nothing like a good valley girl to break it! (; anyways, REVIEW! Please, for me. Or else I might die. Like, no joke. You will all be murderers like Eddie Boy. That wouldn't be something you want on your tomb stone.**


End file.
